Clan Bone Obelisk
''' '''is an exiled clan of major status seated in the Chamber of Bones somewhere in the Velothi Mountain range between Skyrim and Morrowind. The family primarily consists predominantly of Argonians, but other races, especially Dunmer, are found within the clan as well, serving as warriors and servants. Their coat-of-arms depicts a dark grey rib cage, run through by a black obelisk on a grey-green background, symbolising the punishment of the slave rebel Fury-in-the-Snow. The original coat-of-arms depicted just the black obelisk on the background, but since the change of leadership was been altered, so was the coat-of-arms. The original words of the clan has been forgotten. The clan's current Patriarch is Hist-of-his-Kin. History Early history The clan originally consisted of Dunmer during the end of the First Era. In the deepest regions of the Velothi Mountain range they found a strange obelisk with no indication of who had built it. They chose to build their seat at this site in the belief that the strange obelisk would grant them fortune. However when the Reman Empire started the Four Score War, it turned out to be disastrous for the clans supporting Morrowind. The clan was exiled for their cruel acts of war and half of their bloodline had been almost completely decimated in the battles. Unable to regain their strength the Dunmer imported slaves from nearby Black Marsh to serve as their soldiers in war. Little did they know that this would turn out to be a fatal mistake. The event known as "The Bone Ritual" took place during the Second Clan War in which the Argonians started an uprising, leading to a bloodbath in which all the remaining family members were annihilated. Clan Jackal, a Cadet Branch of the clan during the time of the Dunmer, went to war in retaliation for the death of their brethren, but were eventually pushed back. Soon the tables had turned and the Argonians were now in control of the clan with the Dunmer as their servants. And so it has remained to this day. The Third Clan War The clan remained mostly inactive and neutral during the war. The Argonians instead focused on building themselves an empire in the Velothi Mountains and established good trading contacts in both Skyrim and Morrowind. However, their neutral status angered both sides who saw it fit that the clan should have participated in the struggle. The Fourth Clan War In the hopes to have their former masters exiled status nullified, the Argonians of Clan Bone Obelisk sided with the clans loyal to the Empire, even though they didn't share their political views. They were however the spark which had ignited the war when they secretly attacked Clan Jackal, in the hopes that the clan's loyalty to those who wanted to liberate themselves from the Empire would be an excuse to utterly destroy their ancient foes. Despite of being the cause of the war, the other clans approved of their loyalty and assistance in the war. And since then there have been talks of removing their exiled status. No action has yet to be taken however... The Third Aldmeri Dominion Clan Bone Obelisk fought against the clans supporting the Aldmeri cause, much to the approval of the other major clans opposing the Dominion's claims of superiority. Recent history The clan has pushed the councils of the clans to remove their exiled status, something which is currently in negotiation on the eastern front. Some fear that they will take advantage of a situation without an exile status, while other sees only profit. It will ultimately decided once the outcome of the War of Possibility has been settled. Structure The clan follows the traditional ways of a clan ranking structure, yet is one of the few clans that has a male and a female of equal status concering authority and command. Cadet Branches The Cadet Branches of Clan Bone Obelisk are: * Clan Quagmire Unique Ranks The Denmother The Denmother acts as the Patriarch's mate as well as an overseer and advisor of every female within the clan. She has just as much authority as the Patriarch and if the couple disagrees upon decisions made within the clan a council will be held in which the members of the clan are entitled to vote for which of the couple's decision they deem to be the best. The Denmother cannot be removed from her position unless death takes her. There can also be several Denmothers at once, if the Patriarch decides to take several wives. The Reptyrants The Reptyrants is a unit of heavily armoured Argonians. They decorate their iron armours in warpaint meant to look like scales. The unit makes use of heavy and jagged cleavers, ripping through even the thickest armours in their path to victory. Only males are allowed to become Reptyrants according to the old traditions, but recent changes made within the clan's structure have made it possible for females to become Reptyrants as well, although to slow acceptance. The Skinks The Skinks is the stealth-based unit of the clan. They are fast agile and are masters at camouflage in dense forests and jungles. They make use of poisoned spears and javelins and has a wide knowledge of how to make traps. The Flayers The Flayers isn't normally a unit to be used in direct warfare. They mostly deal with the aftermaths of a struggle. Their task is to ensure that the enemy refrains from attacking. This they accomplish by conducting scare tactics such as making totems out of the fallen from previous struggles or by making use of optical illusions to make the clan's army look more bigger than the enemies, scaring them into submission against impossible odds. The Histkin The Histskin is the light infantry unit of the clan. They dress in darkened scales and coloured feathers. They are quick and make use of short spears and short blades. What they lack in strength they make up for in numbers. The Hatchlings Those who do not want to endulge themselves in the art of warfare are called Hatchlings within Clan Bone Obelisk. The rank generally consists of everything from servants and farmhands to stableboys and squires. Known Clanmembers * Unknown Dunmer noble, Founder, (deceased) * Fury-in-the-Snow, Argonian Founder, (deceased) * Hist-of-his-Kin, Patriarch (alive) * Xaleel, his wife, Denmother (alive) * Ulvyn Aeneas, Tutor (alive) Traits and Reputation The clanmembers tend to have a greyish to brownish hue on their scales. They also tend to have black hair and golden trinkets woven into their complicated haircuts to mark which ranking they belong to. Although many clans have supported "The Bone Ritual" and acknowledged the Argonians fight for freedom, they condemned the clans overly aggressive ways to express their will of an eastern dominion and their contempt for Dunmer. Appearances * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines